


Always Be

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, drunk!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Adam's 30th birthday party through Blake's eyes.  Fluffy fic of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to merlinrocke for [the plot bunny. ](http://merlinrocke.tumblr.com/post/140263350526/shevine-fic-idea)
> 
> Also, just for the sake of the fluff, let's pretend that Miranda, Gwen, and Behati aren't involved and that homophobia isn't a thing.

Adam's birthdays had always been a raucous affair. Long before Blake knew him, he would've know that Adam Levine would throw a hell of a party every year to celebrate his birthday.

By the third year his birthday rolls around, Blake is used to the wild drunken night that comes of celebrating with Adam. But this year he was tired and not feeling up to dealing with several hundred people drunkenly stumbling around a massive club booked and filled with celebrities and models. He was tired of watching wannabes draping themselves over Adam in hopes of seducing him. He hated the idea of spending a night watching Adam get drunk and making out with someone that wasn't him.

When he tried to gracefully excuse himself from having to attend his party, Adam stubbornly refused to let him escape.

"C'mon there Cowboy. I'm turning 30. You're one of my best friends! You have to be there."

"I dunno Adam. I'm not feeling up to much tonight and I don't want to be a downer at your party. Besides, you don't need me there."

"Maybe not," Adam said with pleading eyes, "but I _want_ you to be there." Helpless to resist a sad eyed Adam, Blake conceded to showing up to celebrate three decades of Adam Levine's existence.

\-----------------------------------------

When he showed up to the club, it was just as wild as he had suspected. But even amidst the hundreds of people dancing and drinking, Adam had called out to Blake as soon as he saw him step inside. 

"Blaaaaakkke. I'm so glad you came," Adam slurred as he grabbed him in a tight hug and refused to let go.

"Happy birthday jackass," Blake mumbled in Adam's ear as he took advantage of those precious moments he could touch and hold Adam. 

"Ha! I love you man! Only you would call me a jackass when it's my birthday!" Adam's voice was loud, even over the thump of bass coming from the speakers around the room. "You need alcohol. Cause alcohol is soooo good Blake. We should get you alcohol and me alcohol."

Blake laughed in return as he herded him towards the bar and bartender.

"Can I get a Water Moccasin for me and a glass of water for him?" Blake's politely asked the twenty something girl in a low cut top working the end of the bar.

"But Blake. Alcohol!" Adam insisted in return. "Hey wasn't there a country song called that? Allllllcooooholl. Allllcoooohol." Adam sang as he butchered a popular country song by Brad Paisley. 

"Number one Adam: That was atrocious and Brad deserves better than that. Number two: If you don't drink water you're going to be even more sick and hungover tomorrow. Number three: if no one else is going to make sure you don't die of alcohol poisoning, I guess I'm gonna do it."

Blake took his drink and handed the glass of water to Adam as he forced him to drink the whole glass before he let him order another drink and disappear onto the dance floor to lose himself in the beat. Blake watched him move sinuously in time with the music, and for not the first time, wished that he wasn't so awkward in his own body and could be out there as close to Adam as those bodies moved on and alongside him. 

As time passed, Blake finished his one mixed drink and traded it for soda. He sat at the bar and talked to the friends he knew there and watched Adam tire himself out as the hours moved on. By two am, Adam was a drunk mess as he returned to Blake, again, to talk to him. Blake couldn't understand why Adam kept coming back to him to talk when there were beautiful women practically undressing for Adam on the dance floor. Every time he returned to Blake, he made Adam drink another glass of water. It wouldn't sober him up, but Blake knew how to make a hangover not hurt as bad in the morning.

"Blaaaaaakkke. I'm tired. And, shhhh, don't tell but I think I might be drunk." Blake laughed at how secretive Adam had sounded when he said it.

"I think you're right bud. How're you doin? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Nah, I jusht need a rest," Adam slurred as he sat on Blake's lap awkwardly on the wide stool he'd been sitting on. Blake pulled him close to keep them both from falling over and Adam from falling off. Before he could even respond, Adam had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I knew it. Come on bud. Let's get you home," he said as he lifted Adam in his arms and headed towards his jeep to drive Adam home. It was telling how late it was when no one asked why Adam was leaving or if he was okay as Blake carried him out to his car.

Blake managed to put the passed out, but relatively okay, Adam in the passenger's seat and buckle him in before heading towards his home. He knew where Adam lived and how to get in from their visits over the years of doing The Voice together, but his own rental was closer. When he reached his house and pulled into the driveway Adam had still not woken up.

He pulled Adam from the car and tucked him in the safety of his arms once more as he maneuvered his way inside with his arms full of a sleeping Adam. It took him a bit to open the front door without hurting Adam or himself as he worked to get out his key and unlock the door. Once inside, he gently carried Adam to the guest bedroom, grateful that he didn't have to carry him upstairs. As slight as he was, Adam was still tiring to carry after the struggle with door.

Adam mumbled lightly in his sleep as Blake removed his shoes and pants to put him under the covers.

"I don't wanna get older. I feel so old and I think I'm starting to get wrinkles Blake," Adam mumbled as the alcohol did what it did best by forcing the truth out. As Adam rolled over into a state of deeper sleep than before, Blake could only think one thing. Adam was always going to be beautiful to him.

"Good night beautiful," Blake said as he put a glass of water next to the bed with Tylenol and closed the door.

\---------------------------------------------

Unable to sleep, Blake headed to his own bedroom down the hall and picked up one of his worn guitars as melody came to him. He could hear parts of the song come together in his mind as he shaped lyrics and melody into something that could work its way around what he felt.

 _You always get dolled up for your party_  
_Good thing your birthday only comes once a year_  
_'Cause you always forget that you're so small_  
_You can't take all that alcohol_  
_And you wind up over my shoulder and into the car_

As he sat with those lyrics, he felt tired. The exhaustion of fighting his feelings for Adam and wishing that Adam could feel the same. He knew there was no way that someone as beautiful as Adam could ever love a chubby hick of a man like him, but the logic couldn't fix his heart.

Too tired to finish the song or think anymore, Blake crawled into his own bed as he stripped down to boxers to get what sleep he could.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning left Blake just as tired as he had been the night before, but the song called to him to finish in the ways that only artists understand. The need to have something completed and written down before he lost the impetus of what he felt.

He looked at the clock and decided to move down to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Adam accidentally. Hangovers hurt bad enough without someone waking you too early and playing something that seemed loud even if Blake was gentry strumming the chords as he sang lightly along with the melody he had felt develop.

 _So baby don't you ever doubt_  
_When father time starts drawing out_  
_Those lines around your eyes_

 _'Cause you'll always be_  
_You'll always be_  
_Beautiful_  
_You'll always be beautiful_  
_To me_

"Wow. That's.... That s got me speechless man. And not just because I'm slightly hungover and tired still. That's a good song." Blake jumped at the sound of Adam's voice behind him, startled at the presence of the slightly younger man. He could only hope that Adam hadn't heard enough to connect the song to himself.

"Thanks man. How're you doing today? You don't look as bad as I thought you would."

"Well, I'm still a little foggy, but I'm pretty sure the amount of water you had me drink last night kept me from the worst of it. Thanks for that by the way. And the Tylenol."

"Of course man," Blake replied as he moved to set his guitar in the corner of the kitchen and suggest something for breakfast.

"Wait," Adam stopped him with a hand on Blake's arm as he was leaning the guitar against the wall. "Can I hear it again?"

"Awww, well it's not really done yet, nut I'm glad you liked it."

"I really really did. It's very sweet and loving. Who inspired it? I didn't think you were seeing anyone?" Blake shifted awkwardly away from Adam and moved to the kitchen to grab eggs, milk and butter to make them French Toast and scrambled eggs. 

"I, uh, I'm not," he mumbled in return while scratching the back of his neck and stared at the pan waiting for the butter to melt.

"Well that sucks because you deserve someone amazing to love you. But that song sounded like it was about someone. I didn't hear all of it, but it was bittersweet."

"Uh, I don't know." Blake kept his focus on the three piece of French toast about ready to turn and tried to think of something to direct Adam away from the subject. "So what'd you think of your party? Turning thirty everything you thought it would be?"

Adam huffed out a laughed at the question.

"If by that you mean, do I feel old and insecure about getting older, then yeah."

Blake moved the French toasts to two plates, and scrambled the remaining batter for eggs while he searched the fridge for some fruit to help balance their meal. He divided the food on the plates and set them at the table before replying to Adam.

"You shouldn't feel that way Adam. I mean, I know I'm not the best specimen for the over thirty crowd, but you're so beautiful. So handsome. I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Adam got that shy look he had when Blake genuinely complemented him, rather than teasing him in a way that was meant to reassure him that he meant the opposite. As they ate in silence, Adam looked up at Blake again.

"Thanks. And you're wrong you know? You're beautiful too." Blake laughed at the compliment and the idea of anyone finding him beautiful. "Seriously man. Its true."

"Thanks. We'll have to disagree on that, but thanks."

"So since it's still my birthday week, can I ask for a special present from you?"

"Since when do birthdays last a week?"

"Since its me?" Adam said with a sly smile.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Play me the song?" Blake froze at the request.

"Are you sure you don't want something else? I mean you could have me dye my hair or take a ridiculous picture for Twitter instead." Adam looked at him seriously.

"Maybe, but what I want is for you to play me that song."

Sighing, Blake moved to grab his guitar and sit back at the table, their dishes mostly cleared of food and pushed aside.

"Remember that it's... It's not finished." Adam just nodded in encouragement.

As Blake worked his way through the chords, he closed his eyes and just let himself live in the lyrics of the song. His voice sounded soft and sweet as it echoed in the emptiness of the kitchen. When he opened his eyes, Adam was sitting next to him instead of across the table and he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

Before Blake could ask what was wrong, Adam moved slowly to pull himself close enough to kiss Blake softly on the lips. Blake sighed in happiness at the gentle and unexpected gesture. 

Blake set the guitar down as Adam, moved to pull him closer for a deeper kiss. He let the feel of Adam's lips drown out his thoughts. When Adam softly nipped at his lower lip, Blake opened his mouth to draw him in to a deeper kiss. When they broke for air, Blake smiled, but the question was there in his eyes.

"You're not that subtle Shelton. And that's good, because I've wanted this for a long time." Blake caressed along Adam's cheek and his thumb ran along the slight lines by Adam's eyes.

"Well, I'm glad. Cause I wanted it too. And I meant what I said this morning, you are beautiful. If that wasn't clear enough there's a whole song to remind you."

Adam smiled in return as he pulled Blake in for another sweet series of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.


End file.
